Two Silver Bands
by Crimson Anna
Summary: Stitching Rick's shirts is nothing, but when a note from someone gone comes to her, will it help Beth admit the feelings she has for him now.


Reaching down on the floor, Beth picks up a third shirt and holds it up. She inspects several holes all through it before lying it on her lap. Picking up her needle, she threads it and shakes her head. Sliding her hand through the shirt, she begins to sew the first major hole. She stretches her legs over the edge of the bed as she begins to hum softly. She notices a shadow fall and looks up to see Rick staring at her.

"Is something wrong with Judith?" she asks, averting her eyes from his bare chest.

"Uh no," he replies and smiles. "You have all my shirts mending them for me."

"Oh, all these are yours?" she asks, looking at the pile beside her and on the floor. "I was going to wash them when I finished mending them."

He walks in and sits on her bed, leaning against the wall. "Well, I guess I am going to have to wait here with you till you finish because I don't have a shirt to wear and it's too chilly outside not to have one on."

"Sounds like you need a new wardrobe," Beth softly chuckles. Reaching behind her, she pulls a black shirt out and hands it to him. "I finished this one first."

"Thanks," he smiles and takes it from her as their hands touch. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," she replies as she keeps sewing. "I was sad to hear that David and Helene were gone, I was wanting to thank them."  
"I was shaken by it too," Rick spoke. "I saw them earlier that morning. I think they died together because they couldn't bear the thoughts of living without each other."

"How earlier in the day were you there?" Beth asks, finishing the first hole.

"Let's see, David was awake and they were about to have lunch, so somewhere between 11 and 12. Lilly and Daryl both got there around 2, 230 and they were gone."

"That's sad," Beth says as she begins inspecting the shirt. She looks at him, sitting on her bed shirt still in his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about them is all," he responds. "They had been married almost 53 years."

"Wow," Beth breathes, "a long marriage in this time is nice, but for both to survive in our present day and age is even more remarkable."

"I know," Rick replies as he closes his eyes. "Do you mind if I stay here for a little bit?"

"No go ahead," she says softly. "Are you all right?"

"Yea, just thinking is all," he says, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

She lays the shirt behind her and scoots closer to him. "You were thinking about Lori, weren't you?" She reaches her hand out and takes hold of his. "It's okay to be sad about losing her, it hasn't even been a year yet."

"I know, and part of me is wondering if I will ever find that special someone again."

"You have me," she whispers.

He opens his eyes and looks at her. "What did you say?"

"I said you have me," her voice raises slightly. "I meant it when I said I love you."

He lets go of her hand and brings his up to rest on her cheek. "How can you love someone like me, after all the things I have done? There are so many things that I've had to do …"

She puts her finger up to his lips to silence him. "None of those things have ever been done against me or have caused me to lose faith or doubt you. You've done all you can to protect us and help provide for us. I get tired of people bitching and complaining about how they don't have certain things. We've been without since we had to leave the farm. All people do is complain and take, they take so much from you but never offer anything in return." She stares at him then leans over and impulsively kisses him. "That's what I want to take from you … and give you back."

"What, kisses?"

"Yep, that and so much more if you will let me," she replies and licks her lips. She leans over and kisses him again. She pulls her face back to stare at him. "What do you think about that?"

"I like it and I am intrigued about the more," he murmurs. He traces the outline of her face with his hand before 'beeping' her nose. "Got to go, duty calls." He rises from the bed and pulls his shirt on. "How much longer will it take you to finish mending those?"

"Not too long," she replies, face falling slightly.

He stares at her and smiles. "Just finish them when you can, no rush and Judith is down for her nap."

"I'll listen for her," Beth replies and smiles back at him. "Be careful out there."

"I will."

She watches him walk off as she picks the shirt back up. "What was that about?" Maggie asks, walking into her cell.

"Nothing why, he just wanted someone to talk to … and I have all his shirts mending them," Beth replies, finding the next large hole to sew.

"Beth please, I heard the entire conversation and no I was not eavesdropping," Maggie replies as she drops onto her bed. "Do you really love him?"

"Yep," she says, not paying Maggie attention, "and he doesn't love me back."

"He's scared is all," Maggie says. "He's still hurting."  
"That's my point," Beth says as she looks up at her. "If he would let me, I want to help him … why can't he lean on me instead of trying to do it all by himself?"

"What do you mean?" Maggie asks, picking up a shirt from the floor. "Hand me a needle."

"He acts like he has the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, and he rarely talks to daddy anymore. I am with him and Judith on a constant basis," she says, handing her a needle and thread. "Why can't we talk while we're with her?"

"Have you tried to get him to talk to you?" Maggie asks, threading the needle and finding a hole to start.

"Several times, but he always changes the subject," she replies.

"Have you ever thought the reason he's nervous is because he might have feelings for you too?"

"Maggie, he sees me as nothing more than a kid and Hershel's daughter."

"He did call you his baby momma."

"Yea and where did that get me?"

"Well, he did give you that gorgeous coat too."

"I know, but still. Oh, this is infuriating," Beth growls.

"Why don't you go for a walk and clear your head? I need to brush up on my sewing skills."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite positive."

"Thanks." Reaching over, Beth pulls her leather coat up and slides it on. She leans over and kisses Maggie on the cheek as she walks out the door.

Stepping outside, she pulls the coat closer around her and puts her hands in the pockets. As she walks down the stairs, she feels something in the pocket and pulls it out. There is an envelope with her name on it with something inside. She opens the envelope and pulls the paper out; reaching inside, she finds two rings inside of it.

_Dear Beth, by the time you read this David and I will be gone. I wish we could have had the chance to meet you, but things didn't work out. I hope you continue to eat and get stronger, you will need it to survive. I am writing this note to you while David and Rick are talking. I have never seen a man more in love than Rick is with you. I don't know you personally, but I can tell you must be a wonderful person by the way he talks about how you care for his little girl. He's told us about how his wife died and how you stepped in and started caring for the baby like she was your own. He is a very special man Beth, don't ever let go of him and don't let anything happen to him. The rings in this envelope are our wedding rings, I want you and Rick to have them for that day the two of you are together as husband and wife. Give him a chance Beth, tell him how you feel and tell him you know how he feels. Hold him, love him, give him that peace and serenity that he is dying on the inside for. Love Helene_

She slides the slim feminine band around her finger and stares at it. It fits perfectly; she holds up the man's ring and stares at it. Instead of the gold band Rick normally wears, this one is silver and seems to be the same size. She places it back in the envelope with the note and looks around. She spots Rick up in the guard tower and stomps off in his direction.

Pulling the door open, she enters the stairwell before pulling it shut behind her. She climbs the stairs and comes out up top where he's at. She shuts the door behind herself and walks over to him. "I need to talk to you."

"What's this about?" he asks, noticing a determined look on her face. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," she replies. Reaching out, she takes hold of his hand and pulls the gold band off. She shoves it in her pocket and fishes the silver one out. She slides it down on his finger then pulls the envelope out. "Before opening your mouth, read this."

He takes the envelope from her and opens it. He pulls Helene's note out and reads it; he holds his hand up and looks at it before taking hers and holding it up. Tears begin to fall down his cheeks as he lets go of her hand and refolds the letter. He places it back in the envelope and hands it back to her.

"That's what she was doing when I was there. She asked me to give it to you; when I came back that day, you were asleep so I slid it in your coat for you to find."

"Well, I found it," she says. "So, here we are."

"Yea we are," he says and wraps his arm around her. He pulls her to him and holds her, kissing her forehead and her cheek.

"Talk, I don't care what about just talk," she says, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know where to start," he replies.

She lays her hand on his cheek; he looks down at her. "I'll give you a start … I love you Rick Grimes, nothing is ever going to change that."

He stares deep into her blue eyes as she wipes tears from his. He leans over and kisses her deeply on the lips. "Give me time," he asks gently.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replies and hugs him.

He places both arms around her and holds her to him. Helene's letter was right on, he did love her so much it hurt, but he wasn't ready … not yet anyway.


End file.
